Chained Swan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: When girls reach 18 they can be sold into magical slavery for money which you can only be freed by a soulmate. Elizabeth didn't know anything about it too her father takes her to be sold to Beckett when she is 18. Because he needed the money and made a deal. But once a slave always a slave. Now 3 years later Captain Sparrow comes along. Will he be able to help the chained Swan?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

When girls reach 18 they can be sold into magical slavery for money which you can only be freed by a soulmate. Elizabeth didn't know anything about it too her father takes her to be sold to Beckett when she is 18. Because he needed the money and made a deal. But once a slave always a slave. Now 3 years later Captain Sparrow comes along. Will he be able to help the chained Swan?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Elizabeth had always used something was wrong when some of the female servants couldn't tell her things she wanted to know. She had turned 18 today and she had noted her father was nervous leading up to it. She just thought he had some surprise planned so she didn't think anything off it.

The chamber maid got her dressed on her birthday in a new dress which looked pretty. But felt a bit different. When she was done her father escorted her to breakfast. He looked even more nervous and regretful then before.

"What is wrong father?" Elizabeth asks

"Elizabeth I love you my daughter. But I am sorry for what will be done this day. But I have made a deal", Governor Swann says

"What is going on father?" Elizabeth asks worried about his tone of voice

"We have guests today Admiral Beckett", Governor Swann says ignoring the question

Elizabeth didn't know Beckett. She greeted them with her father with a small curtsey. Beckett was eyeing her in a way that made Elizabeth uncomfortable.

The day past slowly but Elizabeth kept feeling something was wrong. That was when she was lead to the sitting room with the four men and her father.

"Have you told her?" Beckett asks

"I can't", Governor Swann replies

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asks

"You have been sold Miss Swann into Magical Slavery to help with your fathers position", Beckett says coldly

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father would never sell her.

"My father will never sell me", Elizabeth replies

"When we are about to sign the paperwork", Beckett says

"They have agreed Elizabeth for you to stay here to your 22….But you will still have to serve him here and complete the bondage that makes a magical slave", Governor Swann says regretfully

"NO!" Elizabeth yells

"I am sorry dearest. But I need this", Governor Swann says, "Your 18 and the legal age for magical slavery"

"The papers Governor Swann", Beckett says handing over the parchment

Elizabeth wanted to snatch it away and rip it up but she couldn't move she couldn't believe what is happening. She watches as her father signs the parchment after reading it followed by Beckett. Elizabeth felt a shiver go up her spine as they signed it.

"I must do the other…parts of bondage have you set up a room?" Beckett asks

"I have. I can't be there for this. Someone is taking me into town for two hours", Governor Swann says

"Father what have you done?!" Elizabeth cries

"I am sorry Elizabeth I will see you after", Governor Swann says leaving

"Come Miss Swann", Beckett says grabbing her arm, "Go get everything we need", he says to one of his men

Elizabeth tries pulling out of his grip but it was too strong. The three other men that came with him helped. She was bought to a room with a fire place and a bed. Elizabeth felt dread. The man who left comes back in with a case.

"Now Miss Swann you are a magical slave but your father and I have set up agreements. About you staying here. And also you can chose who you marry but I will still be one you will be pleasing. You don't know the bonding processes do you?" Beckett asks

"No", Elizabeth replies

"You will be unable to hurt me once the bond is complete. You will normally have to do what I say if you don't you will be punished by the restraints. Now I will place them on you first and then the brand. But the main part of the bonding is the sexual requirement. They only way for you to be free is for your soulmate to touch all three bands. But the chances off finding a soulmate is slim to none", Beckett says pulling out three black bands

Elizabeth was terrified about what was going to happen. Beckett comes over to her and take her wrist firmly and puts the black band on one and she cries out as it digs into her skin the same with the other wrist. Elizabeth sees the bands chain her to the bed and then he puts a band around her neck causing more pain.

"Please stop", Elizabeth gasps

"I need to brand you. The black bands no one but your owner will see", Beckett says showing her the hop poker that had a S on it

Elizabeth tries tom escape but the chains try her to the bed. One man holds her wrist still and Beckett presses the branding iron into her wrist. She screams in pain. She was crying when it was eventually taken off.

"Now I will take your virginity", Beckett says, "And you will accept this"

"Nev…", Elizabeth states but is shocked by her collar on her neck

Elizabeth could do nothing as Beckett ripped her dress off and started. She couldn't more. She screamed but she couldn't stop him. She cried out as he took what was so important too her. She felt something in her mind being placed as he finished.  
"Did you like that?" Beckett asks

"Yes Mas…", Elizabeth chokes at the word

"You will call me Master in private and title in public. It is the way of the bond. And I must say Miss Swann you have an amazing body", Beckett says evilly

"Yes Master", Elizabeth whispers

"Now you may go. But I am here for a week. So we will get to know each other well", Beckett says

"Yes Master", Elizabeth says crying

Elizabeth reaches her room and breaks down crying cradling her newly branded 'S' on her arm…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
